maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus/Monster
Lotus is one of the commanders of the Black Mage and is Orchid's twin-brother. Story Lotus was assigned to kill Aria, the empress before Cygnus. In turn, Lotus was fatally injured by a vengeful Phantom, who had fallen in-love with Aria. Lotus was then placed into stasis located deep within Verne Mine, although his soul is separated from his body and can possess other people. In the present day, Phantom encounters Lotus's ghost and he is found trying to erase the Heroes' existence from history, as well as possessing Wiz the Librarian and Mu Young to attack Phantom. Later, Phantom finds Lotus' body inside a large tank at the power station in the Black Wings' base and attempts to finalize his revenge once and for all, but Lotus immediately possesses him afterward, mocking how Phantom had fallen into his trap and states the strength of his possession ability is based on the distance from his body. Lotus then takes Phantom's body to Ereve in an attempt to assassinate Cygnus, but Aria's spirit appears momentarily and chases Lotus away. Before Aria disappears, she tells her lover not to continue his revenge. Gelimer eventually came up with a solution to revive Lotus from his state of stasis. However, Lotus remains silent to Orchid's delight; Gelimer reveals to have disabled his brain, leaving only his body and power functional to serve as the scientist's tool. Under Gelimer's command, he attacks his sister in a frenzy and leaves her for dead, though she was picked up by the Resistance. A hologram of Lotus called "ESS" is now at Gelimer's Evolution Lab. It's a device which allows people to enter Evolution System. Gelimer eventually launches his plan: Black Heaven, a gigantic airship fitted with massive weaponry all controlled by Lotus. While looking through Orchid's memory to find out what Black Heaven is, it is revealed that Orchid and Lotus were originally spirits before the White Mage gave them bodies and name, in exchange for helping him with his goal. The Maple Alliance forms together to stand against the threat; meanwhile Francis and Orchid also arrive intending to confront Lotus. The player eventually reaches Black Heaven's core and defeats the possessed Lotus, and Orchid's arrival returns him to his senses. Lotus says that his spirit wandered the world and tried to call out for his sister but the calls were unanswered. He also mentions that he felt emotion when Gelimer forced him to attack Orchid, and wishes to stay human. Gelimer, enraged that his plans have been thwarted, presses a button that gravely injures Lotus. Before he dies, he gives Orchid the remainder of his power and tells her to live, which she uses to destroy Black Heaven's weaponry and thwart Gelimer's plans for good. Battle Lotus is a level 210 enemy that is currently the strongest boss in the game, succeeding Magnus and Cygnus. Players attempting to fight him must be at least level 190 or higher and must have completed the Black Heaven storyline; he can only be fought once per day and defeated once per week. He has three phases with a 30 minute timer. Each player has 5 lives in the battle. The map has a potion cooldown of 5 seconds. Players who are killed will respawn at the center of the ground in phase 1 and at the left end in other phases. In the first phase of the battle he appears in a tank submerged in liquid. The tank shoots 4 perpendicular lasers from the middle of the area that slowly rotates; it instantly kills any player that touches it and can change direction or change speed (In Easy Mode, the lasers are slower and not automatically lethal). To get around the area, portals in each corner must be used. Additionally, large chunks of machinery fall that deal 10%, 20%, or 30% of the player's total HP. In Normal Mode, fallen machinery stuns players for 3 seconds except the smallest one, while in Hard Mode all fallen machinery stuns. All player re-spawns happen below the laser core so a player could die as soon as they come back. Four mobs also spawn which float to the nearest player and explode, inflicting 10% max HP damage and key-reverse (green mob), slow (yellow), seal (blue), or stun (red) status regardless of immunities or buffs. The key here is to avoid attacked by the mobs and keep hitting the laser core. Bad status duration can be reduced by potentials or nebulites, but it can't be reduced to less than 1 second. Certain classes can use teleport skills to pass through the lasers, and Mechanics can use their skill Open Portal: GX-9 to provide additional portals to all team members. The second phase destroys the stasis tank and has Lotus involved in the battle, altering the area to an open field with no platforms. Lotus has no touch damage and only has four attacks. A simple forward attack with mid range and high knockback, three tractor beams knock players upward but deal no damage, four red platforms fall, platforms that hit players are destroyed while the rest can be stood on, blue ground lightning follows the fallen platforms and deals 70% max HP damage repetitively to all players standing on the ground, and creating blue spheres that grow in size and bounce around the area at a 45 degree angle when it hits the floor, walls, or top. A new kind of debris falls that deals 40% max HP to players and stuns. Lotus in this phase can be bound. The key in this phase is to avoid being hit by the platforms and stand on the platforms as soon as possible to avoid the lightning attacks. Lightning attacks are blocked by Magic Guard and other similar skills, certain classes can use their floating/flying skills to avoid the lightning. The third and final phase has a much stronger, enraged Lotus. A new kind of debris falls: the pulverizer, which instantly kills players being hit. the blue spheres and green tractor beams are changed to orange ones, the orange spheres deal 30% max HP damage, when the sphere bounces, 30% max HP damage are applied again to all players being hit. Lotus has new attacks: touch damage of 10% max HP, a short-ranged vacuum that pulls players toward him, green vacuum plate on the ground that applies weak and slow status repetitively, ground lightning strike after fallen platforms becomes purple and deals 85% max HP damage. In addition, Lotus now has an ultimate skill, he floats to the air and drop 10 dark shock bombs consecutively on the ground that cause eruptions. The eruption instantly kills players being hit. The key in this phase is to avoid standing too close to Lotus, since he will push you into demolishers. Indicators appear where the shock bombs drop so players can dodge the eruptions. Bishop's skill "Holy Magic Shell" can be used to block the eruption's damage. Monster |-|Black Heaven Act 6= |-|Normal= |-|Hard=